


"Pillow" Talk

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pillow Talk, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, prompt, queenswatchcat, rabidbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post sex "pillow" talk between the two males. Ciel prods his demon for information about his life prior to their meeting. With their limbs entangled and bodies aligned, Will Sebastian's distractions be enough to deter the boy from his questioning? Fluff fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pillow" Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot prompt given to me on Tumblr by Queenswatchcat~ Please enjoy

“Hmm”

Sebastian reached up and traced the slender jaw line of the face that was mere inches away from his. The two males were lying in the aftermath of such a passionate night excursion while Ciel awaited an answer from his butler.

_“Hmm”_

“Oi! You already said that. It shouldn’t require this much thinking.”

The demon smiled softly at the prodding of his little master as he looked down at his body being draped by small creamy colored limbs. They were face to face, completely entangled in one another, garbed by only a thin sheet. Ciel was held close to his butler’s chest with a powerful arm wrapped around him. The man’s other hand was busy tracing invisible lines along his lover’s delicate features.

“Excuse me, my Lord, I do not think I quite understand the question.”

 _“Tch”_ Ciel moved one of the hands that was resting on the man’s chest, bringing it up to brush the mussed stark black hair away from the handsome face.

“Sebastian. Am I your f-first..” The boy stuttered on the last word, his cheeks heating from having to repeat such an embarrassing question.

The butler let out a low giggle.

“Yes, I know that is what you said. Yet…by first, what exactly is my little master referring t-”

 _“Idiot!”_ Ciel was losing patience “You just want me to say it! I mean..with me. Like this.. _augh!_ ” 

The young boy grabbed the sheet that was pooled at his waist and yanked it over his heated face.

 _“Pfft”_ The demon let out an amused sound as he pried the cute little face back out from underneath the sheet that was blocking his view. 

“Young master. As you know, I have used this body which I have constructed simply for the purpose of serving you to get many things you need..”

His mind flashed back to Beast in the circus. He shuddered slightly at remembering how he had to touch such an awful body. Any body that wasn’t his master’s was just awful.

“No” Ciel brought the man’s attention back to his small swollen lips. “I know you’ve had your ‘fun.’ I mean.. have you ever felt..” The small voice drifted off as red eyes finally realized what was being asked.

Sebastian swiped the hair out of Ciel’s face and planted a swift kiss on his forehead. 

“In all of my years on damnation and existence, I have never felt for anyone how I feel for my young master.”

Ciel’s heart fluttered in his chest from the confession. He was so satisfied and full.

But he wasn’t done yet.

“Where were you before this? Before our contract?”

Sebastian’s eyes shot open, thinking he had finally sated his master’s hunger for information.

“Young ma-”

“What does it feel like to be a demon? Were you always this way?”

“My Lord-”

“Answer me, Sebastian!”

_“Ciel!”_

The young earl’s eyes shot open at the sound of his name on those alluring lips, only to slide closed from the same mouth pressing into his own, softly prodding it open. How could he resist the taste of his butler? His mouth went slack, as the demon completely over took the boy’s mouth with his tongue.

After he was sure that Ciel was nice and flustered, Sebastian broke apart their attachment to stare into azure lidded eyes. The boy was enchanting. Rosy cheeks, hot little lips slightly parted, hair a complete mess. Oh my. Sebastian felt like he was about to ravage him.

Until a pillow was thrown onto his face with such force, a low muffled growl escaped his throat.

_“Nnrgh!”_

“ _Bastard!_ Stop avoiding my question!”

The butler removed the pillow to reveal short strands of his tousled hair sticking straight up. He wore a smirk on his face as he stared at his feisty little master.

“You are trying to distract me” The boy was determined to get his answers.

_Sigh_

Sebastian’s gaze hardened as he thought back to his dark past. The meaningless moments of his existence. Everything was meaningless, until he met his young master. 

“Hell is not a place befitting to even the ears of such an esteemed nobleman”

“I am not a child, Sebastian. Please.”

The butler propped himself up on an elbow, Ciel following suit and then sitting up entirely.

“Many centuries ago, it was very common for demons to run rampant upon the Earth, choosing any soul they could get their hands on and devouring it whole.”

Ciel listened intently, soaking in the new information.

“I was one of them. Until it was discovered. The worth of a soul, that is. If we make a contract with said prey, we have the ability to…as you would say, marinade your soul. Or age it perfectly, like a fine wine, choosing which vessel to ferment it in and whether or not to peel the skins off the grapes or let them be added in the process, causing the flavor to become more tannic.”

The boy’s eyebrows creased at the comparison of his soul to a fine wine. He wondered for a moment if demon’s could get drunk of of souls.

“So you began to make contracts”

“Precisely” the demon responded “It is definitely the quality of consumption and not the quantity. I had a few contractors, only one which broke the contract.”

“What was the longest contract you had before me?”

The demon averted his gaze.

“Three months.”

Ciel’s eyes widened at the knowledge.

“Sebastian. When was the last time you ate?”

He shifted uncomfortable before looking back into those bright eyes.

“317 years”

“ **Huu** ” Ciel let out a surprised gasp, suddenly feeling extremely bad for his hungry demon. He looked down at his hands buried in the sheets at his waist before whispering.

“You must be starving..”

“Hmm”

Sebastian sat up against the head board and scooped his little master into his lap, turning him around to face him.

“My Lord” the man’s voice was deep and shrouded in care. “The reason I have not eaten in so long is because..

 _I was waiting for you._ ”

Ciel blushed and parted his lips as his heart raced faster in his chest. He wrapped his arms around his servant’s neck.

“To eat me-”

“To serve you. My Lord. My entire existence has led me to you. There is no other soul, no other body” a large hand slid up the Ciel’s naked back “and no other set of lips that will ever compare to how delicious you are to me.”

The demon kissed the pair of glistening waiting lips before looking into those dual colored eyes intently.

“You satisfy my hunger with every taste that I get.”

“Sebastian” Ciel whispered, knowing well that they were not going to be sleeping anytime soon, “I forbid you from ever leaving my side. You will taste me, and only me.”

The demon smirked and responded before enveloping his master into another passionate embrace.

“Yes, _my Lord._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome~


End file.
